Caprichosa
by valkiria32
Summary: Despues de años en soledad Jack no tiene motivo porque vivir no tiene amigos o una familia y nadie lo puede ver, su vida a sus ojos no tiene sentido alguno pero puede que una invitacion a una fiesta ¿cambiar su punto de vista? JackRabbit.


_**Esta historia contiene: AU, intento de suicidio, yaoi, y un Bunny humano XD entre otras cosas que la disfruten.**_

 _ **La imagen de la portada no es mia asi que credito a su autor.**_

 _ **Otra cosa no voy a dar detalles de Aster *Bunny* en su forma humana ese detalle se los dejo a ustedes imaginenlo a su gusto ;)**_

* * *

Lagrimas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cerraba los ojos para tratar de escapar de esa cruel realidad. Fue invisible a los ojos de las personas por 300 años, no había nadie que le brindara amor, cariño, un hogar, una familia.

Aunque no estaba totalmente solo, hace algunos años había descubierto que no era la única persona que había vivido durante siglos, había más personas como el que eran invisibles para las vistas de las personas, bueno en su gran mayoría.

Pero hay fue que nació la pregunta

¿Por qué los ven a ellos y no a mí?

Esa pregunta lo atormento durante siglos, debía hacer algo o demostrar algo para que lo pudieran ve. Es no lo sabía.

Rogo a la luna por respuesta pero esta se quedo en silencio todo el tiempo, odiaba el silencio, el silencio le recordaba lo solo que estaba, cuando todo estaba en silencio era cuando mas se ponía a pensar que hacia mal, ¿porque nadie lo veía? esas dudas invadían su mente día y noche.

Después de años de soledad quiso ponerle fin a su calvario ya que la muerte no llegaba a él, con el paso de los años.

Pero aun después de que sus muñecas estaban teñidas de un color carmesí, no moría era como si la misma muerte lo evitara, trato varias veces pero cada intento era en vano solo lo dejaban con heridas que dolerían por un tiempo.

Saben dicen que la muerte es caprichosa que cuando no tienes nada porque vivir y quieres morir ella te deja con vida pero luego cuando descubres las ganas de vivir ella viene a buscarte.

Creo que los que dicen eso tienen razón.

* * *

~~Punto de vista Jack~~

Era un día nevado en un pequeño pueblo, faltaba una semana para que se acabara el año nuevo y todos estaban emocionados menos yo que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol mientras miraba a los niños jugar con sus padres.

-¡Porque ya se tiene que acabar el año!- Me queje mientras hacia una rabieta, no sentía pena de que nadie me viera porque sabía que me podían ver.

-Actuando como un niño como siempre-

Me sorprendió al escuchar una voz cerca de mi y mire suelo y se encontró a E. Aster Bunnymund mirándome.

-¿Que haces aquí Aster?- Pregunte curioso mientras bajada del árbol para poder hablar mejor con él, note que iba a responder pero rápidamente le robe la palabra –No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de pascua- dije con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente note como se enojo y sonreí más.

-No estoy aquí por eso- Respondió Aster enojado –Toma- dijo para después ponerme algo en el pecho.

Rápidamente agarre lo que era antes de que callera al suelo y luego obtuve una mejor mirada de lo que era -¿Una carta?- dije extrañado –Te me estas declarando- Agregue con una sonrisa traviesa para luego ganar una mirada enojada de su parte.

-¡No se como Norte me convenció de hacer eso!- Dijo Aster enojado.

-Ya lo siento- dije con una sonrisa sincera -¿Para que es?- pregunte mientras examinaba el sobre.

-Norte esta haciendo una fiesta para festejar el final de la navidad y el inicio del nuevo año y está invitando a todos los espíritus- Respondió Aster mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Todos?- Pregunte.

-Si-

-Seraphina? -

-Si-

-¿Julio?-

-Si-

-Pitch Black-

-Tan poco te pases- Dijo Aster riendo un poco.

Al verlo sonreír no pude evitar sentirme feliz al escuchar su risa.

-Así que ¿iras?- Pregunto Aster.

-Revisare mi agenda- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si claro como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer- Dijo Aster distraídamente.

Mi sonrisa murió un poco al escuchar eso, Aster tenía razón no tenía otra cosa que hacer aparte de provocar algunas travesuras y mirar la nieve caer.

-Si bueno quien sabe quizás aparezca algo- dije para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

-Bueno te esperaremos haya- Dijo Aster para luego golpear el suelo con su pies dos veces –Por cierto es una fiesta de máscaras- dijo para luego arrojarse por uno de sus tuteles.

Cuando Aster se fue no pude evitar sentirme solo nuevamente –Así que una fiesta de máscaras- dije mientras miraba el sobre en mis manos.

* * *

Una semana pasa volando eso dicen pero para Jack fueron los 7 días mas tormentos de toda su existencia estaba emocionado porque llegara año nuevo para poder ir a la fiesta, ya había conseguido un traje para la ocasión.

Cuando finalmente había llegado el día no podía dejar de saltar de un lugar a otro estaba realmente emocionado era la primera vez que asistiría a una fiesta.

Se arreglo lo mas elegante que pudo y voló hacia el polo norte, cuando llego al taller de norte pudo ver una fila de espíritus afuera mientras que unos yetis revisaban las invitaciones y les entregaban una mascaras a los invitados.

Cuando llego mi turno de entregar la invitación pude ver como un yeti me miro fijamente y luego dijo algunas palabras en ruso rápidamente sonreí al reconocerlo.

-Hola Fil- dije con una sonrisa para luego entregarle la invitación. El miro la invitación y luego me miro a mi –No es robada me invitaron- dije al saber exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

No muy convencido el me entrego una mascara que solo me disfrazaba los ojos, debía admitirlo la que me toco era realmente hermosa era negra y tenia diseño azules claros por alrededor de los ojos, rápidamente me la puse para entrar a la fiesta.

* * *

Cuando entre el ambiente era muy glamuroso se podía oír música clásica mientras todos llevaban sus mascaras puestas, otros bailaban un bar lento, otros comían o charlaban.

Como no conocía a nadie opte por quedarme cerca de la mesa de bebidas a ver si podía encontrar a alguien para conversar.

Cuando llegue hay me serví algo de vino mientras como todos se divertían.

-¿Enserio esto es divertido?- Pensé mientras bebía un poco mas de vino –Esto es aburrido mejor me voy-

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note a alguien detrás de mí, cuando volteaba para irme sin querer choque con otra persona y derrame algo de vino en su traje muy apenado pedí perdón para luego coger servilletas de la mesa y comenzar a limpiar el desastre que ya había hecho.

-Enserio lo siento- Dije mientras limpiaba la mancha de vino nunca me había sentido tan apenado en toda mi vida.

\- Esta bien no pasa nada- dijo aquella persona.

Mire a ver a quien era que había ensuciado, luego incline mi cabeza al no reconocerlo. Puede que suene tonto ya que llevaba una mascara como la mía que solo le cubría los ojos.

-Lo siento nuevamente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué ibas con tanta prisa?- Pregunto aquel chico.

-Ya me iba de la fiesta esta muy aburrida- respondí –Además no conozco a nadie-

-Eso no es raro- dijo aquel chico.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte curioso.

-Ves las mascaras o caretas que llevamos, Nuestro anfitrión las hizo con magia, estas mascaras hacen que no podamos reconocer a las personas, se ven diferentes a como las conocemos se supone que es parte de la fiesta cuando llegue la media noche no las podemos quitar- respondió.

-Ya veo- dije impresionado no sabia que Norte pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas –Y tu ¿como me vez?- pregunte curioso de saber como me veía.

-Veamos cabello marrón y ojos marrones- respondió – y yo-

-Cabello rubio y ojos negros- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Así que dime aun te quieres ir o quieres quedarte conmigo un rato- propuso aquel chico.

-¡Claro!- respondí emocionado.

* * *

Las horas siguientes fueron mas las alegres de mi vida, nunca me había divertido tanto, el y yo teníamos tanto en común que sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Todo era simplemente perfecto pero nada duda para siempre.

* * *

Una chica se nos acerco y pidió hablar en privado con ''P'' como había acordado que lo llamaría asta que supiera quien era en verdad.

''P'' acepto ir a hablar con la chica y se disculpó conmigo diciendo que volvería en un momento luego ambos desaparecieron.

-¿Por qué estas aquí tan solo?- Me pregunto un hombre de cabello dorado y ojos negros.

-Estoy esperando a alguien- respondí mientras miraba en la dirección donde había desaparecido ''P''

Aquella persona sonrió parecía extraño pero su sonrisa me provoco algo de miedo.

-Tienes miedo de que el no vuelva- dijo aquel hombre sonriendo.

Me sorprendí rápidamente al escuchar eso enserio era tan obvio.

-Temes que el no vuelva y se vaya con ella chica ¿no?- dijo mientras podía sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¡Que sabes tu!- dije enojado mientras me apartaba de el.

-Yo mi querido niño se muchas cosas- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído -pero tu no sabes nada- dijo como un simple susurro- Que disfrutes de la fiesta- dijo con una sonrisa para luego apartarse y desaparecer entres las personas.

Me quede congelo en el mismo lugar donde me había dejado ese sujeto a que se refería con ''se muchas cosas'' -que el sabia que yo no- pensé para luego mirar en dirección al barcón donde se había ido ''P''

Camine con cuidado hacia el barcón y pude ver a aquella chica hablando con ''P'' luego sin ninguna advertencia vi como ella lo beso.

En ese momento no sabia porque pero sentí como hacían trisas mi corazón.

Lagrimas bajaban de mi mejilla mientras me tapaba la boca para ahogar un sollozo pero aun así llame la atención de ellos.

-Perdón por molestar- Dije para luego salir de hay corriendo.

Tropecé con muchas personas pero no me importaba solo quería salir corriendo de hay y volver a casa, a lo lejos pude escuchar a ''P'' llamándome pero lo ignore.

Llegue a un barcón gracias a la luna que no había personas hay todo estaba tan tranquilo.

-Que tonto fui- dije mientras limpiaba algunas de mis lágrimas –Enamorarme de un extraño a quien conocí hace algunas horas que estúpido fui- me quede en silencio mientras sentía como el viento se movía a mi alrededor dándome consuelo.

Todo permaneció tranquilo y en silencio hasta que se escuchó un grito proveniente de el salón de baile, voltee para luego correr al salón y vi que criaturas extrañas estaban atacando a los invitados.

Algunos corrían mientras otros peleaban yo quería luchar pero había dejado mi personal con los yetis estaba indefenso, trate de buscar un lugar seguro para ayudar a los invitados que no se podían defender.

Luego hay lo vi

Era ''P'' luchando con esas criaturas, el llevaba la delantera en esa batalla pero lo que luego llamo mi atención fue una de esas criaturas que estaba a su espalda mientras caminaba en silencio hacia él.

-¡No!- dije en voz alta para luego correr hacia ''P'' sabia que no podía hacer mucho pero al menos el estaría a salvo.

Todo fue en cámara lenta cada paso que daba hasta que llegue delante de la criatura el levanto sus garras y me ataco.

Recuerdo que sentí mucho dolor y había mucha sangre luego todo se oscureció.

* * *

Cuando volvía a abrir los ojos me sorprendí a encontrar a ''P'' agarrando mi mano mientras me sostenía, en su cara se dibujaba miedo era la primera vez que lo veía a alguien asustado.

-¿Porque estas asustado?- pregunte y me sorprendí al escuchar como sonó mi voz se escuchaba débil, pequeña y frágil.

-No hables conserva tus fueras- dijo ''P'' mientras apretaba un poco mi mano.

A lo lejos pude escuchar la cuenta regresiva que marcaría el inicio del nuevo año.

¡3!

¡2!

¡1!

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Cuando escuche eso pude sentir como mi mascara desaparecía y la de ''P'' igual luego quede sorprendido al ver a Aster.

-Bunny- susurre atónito.

-Jack- respondió Aster.

Pensé que me odiarías, que no querías volver a verme jamás, pero luego lo vi en tu cara había felicidad, cariño y algo de preocupación.

-Oye Aster - Dije con una sonrisa –¡Te amo!-

-Tonto no digas eso- el respondió con una leve sonrisa –Debes estar delirando- añadió con una leve sonrisa, mientras su mirada se dirigía a mi herida.

Negué con la cabeza –Enserio te amo-

Esperaba ser rechazado y que me gritara en cambio como respuesta recibí un dulce beso en los labios.

-Yo también- dijo Aster con una sonrisa.

-Soy muy feliz- dije en voz baja mientras sentía como todo se estaba poniendo oscuro.

-¡No Jack no te duermas!- dijo Aster mientras sentía como me sacudía un poco –¡Quédate conmigo Jack!

-Lo siento Aster- dije mientras sentía que como mis parpados se cerraban -No me puedo quedar despierto tengo mucho sueño- respondí.

-¡Norte rápido!- Grito Aster para que llegara la ayuda mas rápido.

-Lo siento-

* * *

La muerte enserio es caprichosa cuando no quiere vivirla es que te vez obligado a hacerlo pero cuando algo bueno pasa la muerte trata de quitártelo.

Pero hay veces en que la muerte te perdona y deja que vivas la vida.

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en una habitación blanca, estaba algo aturdido trate de mover mi mano pero luego note un ligero peso en mi mano derecha cuando me senté me sorprendí al ver a Aster dormido en una silla junto a la cama. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la cama y el sujetaba mi mano.

Sonreí mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello ganándome algunas palabras sin sentido excepto una.

-Jack- dijo Aster para luego abrir lentamente los ojos.

-Hola- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-¡Jack!- dijo Aster para luego abrazarme –¡No me vuelvas a hacerme eso!-

Me sorprendí un poco pero igual correspondí el abrazo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado afuera?- pregunte.

-2 meses- respondió Aster –Los yetis dijeron que quizás no lo lograrías entraste en coma-

-Ya veo- dije en voz baja.

Luego sentí como Aster se separó del abrazo y me beso lentamente, yo correspondí el beso con mucho gusto y cuando nos separamos Aster me miro a los ojos.

-Esos 2 meses no cambian el hecho que te amo- dijo para luego besarme nuevamente.

-Yo también te amo- respondí luego de terminar el beso para luego poder abrazarlo nuevamente. Sintiéndome la persona más feliz de la tierra.

* * *

A veces la vida te pondrá obstáculos en el camino y no por eso hay que rendirse no importa cuando dura sea la prueba recuerda que detrás de cada prueba hay una recompensa.

Fin

* * *

 ** _Valkiria: Espero que les haya gustado :) la verdad fue que me divertí mucho escribiendo este fanfic_ :D**


End file.
